Intervista alla autore di Una Famiglia
Paolo Ciampi: “Mi piacciono le storie vere, i racconti di vita”. Intervista all’autore di “Una Famiglia” Posted by Sandra Cervone on Jan 28th, 2010 and filed under Interviste ראיון עם פאולו צ'מפי (תרגום לעברית - התקבל ממשה לאודון) פאולו צ 'אמפי: "אני אוהב סיפורים אמיתיים, סיפורים על החיים." ראיון עם המחבר של "משפחה אחת". פורסם על ידי סנדרה Cervone ב 28 ינואר 2010 ו הגיש תחת ראיונות. אתה יכול לעקוב אחר כל זה כניסת התגובות באמצעות RSS 2.0. אתה יכול להשאיר תגובה או trackback רשומה זו "משפחה" הוא רומן חדש מאת פאולו צ 'אמפי, שפורסם על ידי La Giuntina. אנחנו ביקשנו מהמחבר להסביר על מה זה הספר הזה ואיך עלה הרעיון של כתיבת הרומן. ו 'ההיסטוריה של ונטורה, איטלקי, המשפחה היהודית מגיב צ' אמפי, אחת ממשפחות רבות שסבלו מרדיפות גזעיות בשנים של השואה. את סיפורה של אם אשר, אפילו מתוך מחנה ריכוז, היא יכלה לכתוב מכתבים של אהבה לבעלה וארבעת ילדיה, את סיפורו של אב אשר סיפק תרופות לבתי החולים שבהם, כמו כל יהודי, לא יכול להיות מטופל, את הסיפור של ארבעה נערים יתומים אשר נותרו לבדם, לשרוד בתוך איטליה שהפכה לוח שחמט ענק, רע מול טוב. היסטוריה כואבת, טוב! כן, אבל גם סיפור של תקווה. סיפור על לידה מחדש של משפחה, כי לקשור יחד, החיים ממשיכים שוב ... הסיפור באמת קרה? הסיפור באמת קרה. ו 'הכל נכון ומאומת, שוחזר על ידי אנשים אשר עדיין בחיים, אחרי שנים רבות רבות, רצו לשתף אותנו בזיכרונות פרטיים עד כה. בשבילי הכל התחיל כאשר יום אחד הגיעו מישראל צרור של מכתבים מהבן של אנה ונטורה, זו דמות יוצאת דופן של אמו, שהצליחה להעביר את האהבה שלה ואת כוח החיים שלה מאחורי גדר התיל של מחנה ריכוז . הגיבורים רבים. אתה אוהב את כולם בבת אחת? ראשית, את האמא ... אבל אז את בעלה ואת Ragazzini האלה שוב ארבעה, לשמור, לתת לנו כל תקווה. ללמד אותנו איך אפילו מכונת ההרג הנורא ביותר בהיסטוריה האנושית ניתנת לעצירה. בניגוד לספרים אחרים מסוג זה, למעשה, אני חושב ש "משפחה" מציע מבט אחד על זה לא רק שתיקה וסבל. צ 'אמפי, מי הוא פאולו? זה שאלה שאני לא יכול להיות לענות בקלות. הייתי אומר, הראשון, אני עיתונאי רעב זיכרון, סיפורים אמיתיים, סיפורי חיים שיכולים לעזור לנו כל להיות קצת יותר טוב ". הספרים עכשיו תריסר, ובין אלה, אני רוצה להזכיר במיוחד את "ביאטריס" ו "שם". אירועים צפויים? לא ציפיתי ש "משפחה" יכול לעורר כל כך הרבה תשומת לב. אני חי חוויה בלתי רגילה. לא סיבוב היכרות, אבל מתנה שקיבלתי כל יום, הודות לנוכחות באיטליה של ונטורה שאול, בנם של אנה ולואיס, וSilvana אשתו. שני אנשים שחיים בישראל מאז 1945 אבל הסכימו לבוא לאיטליה לתת את עדותם. אני לא יודע כמה פעמים אני גיליתי שעיני דומעות. עכשיו הגיע הזמן שוב לסדרה נוספת של מצגות, אך למרבה הצער, הפעם לבד. המקור Una famiglia” è il nuovo romanzo di Paolo Ciampi, edito da La Giuntina. Abbiamo chiesto direttamente all’autore di spiegarci di cosa parla questo libro e di come è nata l’idea di scrivere un romanzo così. E’ la storia dei Ventura, una famiglia ebrea italiana -risponde Ciampi- una delle tante famiglie spezzate dalle persecuzioni razziali negli anni della Shoah. La storia di una madre che, anche dal campo di concentramento, riusciva a scrivere lettere di amore per il marito e per i suoi quattro figli; la storia di un padre che riforniva di medicine ospedali in cui, come ebreo, non avrebbe mai potuto essere curato; la storia di quattro ragazzini rimasti orfani che, da soli, riescono a salvarsi in un’Italia trasformata in una gigantesca scacchiera in cui si confrontavano il bene e il male. Una storia dolorosa, insomma! Si, ma anche una storia di speranza. Una storia che racconta la rinascita di una famiglia, i legami che si riannodano, la vita che ricomincia… Una storia realmente accaduta? E’ tutto vero e verificato, ricostruito attraverso persone ancora in vita che, a distanza di tanti e tanti anni, hanno voluto condividere con tutti noi una memoria fino allora privata. Tutto per me è cominciato quando un giorno da Israele mi è arrivato un fascio di lettere con cui Anna Ventura, questa straordinaria figura di madre, riusciva a trasmettere il suo amore e la sua forza vitale anche da dietro il filo spinato di un campo di concentramento. Tanti protagonisti. Li hai amati subito tutti? Innanzitutto la madre… ma poi anche suo marito e poi ancora questi quattro ragazzini che, salvandosi, regalano a tutti noi la speranza. Ci insegnano come anche la più terribile macchina di sterminio della storia dell’umanità possa essere fermata. A differenza di altri libri di questo tipo, in effetti, penso che “Una famiglia” offra uno sguardo anche a un dopo che non è solo silenzio e sofferenza. Chi è Paolo Ciampi? E’ una domanda a cui non mi riesce mai troppo facile rispondere. Direi che, in primo luogo, sono un giornalista affamato di memoria, di storie vere, di racconti di vita che possono aiutare tutti noi a essere un po’ migliori. I libri scritti sono ormai una decina e, tra questi, mi piace ricordare particolarmente “Beatrice” e “Un nome”. Prossimi appuntamenti? Non mi aspettavo che “Una famiglia” potesse destare tanta attenzione. Sto vivendo un’esperienza straordinaria. Non un giro di presentazioni, ma un dono di cui ho beneficiato giorno dopo giorno, grazie alla presenza in Italia di Saul Ventura, uno dei figli di Anna e Luigi, e di sua moglie Silvana. Due persone che vivono dal 1945 in Israele ma che sono voluti venire in Italia per portare la loro testimonianza. Non so quante volte mi sono commosso e ho scoperto i lucciconi agli occhi. Ora si riparte per un’altra serie di presentazioni, ma questa volta purtroppo da solo. Sandra Cervone קטגוריה:Una famiglia